scars_and_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAT RULES
1. Spam is not tolerated, you will only have one warning and then a kick. Three more warnings, and then it's a ban. 2. Making conversations about pornography or sex will be 2 kicks and then a ban. 3.We will not tolerate excessive foul language. This will resort in a warning and then a kick. Two more kicks, and then it's a ban. 4.If you cyber bully, you will be banned. 5. If you are banned, and make another user to access chat you will be officially banned from the wiki. 6. You may not abuse the emoticons. 7. Harrasment in the Private Messages, will result in an immediate ban. 8.Do not spam emoticons for ANY REASON, There's no need to test emotes. 9. Floods are not acceptable. You will be warned and if you don't stop, you will be banned. 10. If you abuse caps, you will be kicked once and if broken again, you will be banned. 11,Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? That got you banned from the whole wiki? We dont care. You are responsibale for what is posted under your name so you will still be banned. 12. Another form of spam is typing random letters into chat and putting more than 3 emotes at a time BAN CONSEQUENCES Bans are caused by frequent kicks or excessive spam etc. The first ban will be approximately range from 1hr. - 4hrs. for things such as excessive spam, language, etc. The second ban will last either 12 - 24 hrs and will recieve a notification warning not to further break the rules. The third ban will last either 2 - 7 days or longer depending on mod/admin discretion. For offenses of greater altitude, these bans will be much harsher and will last a great deal longer if not corrected. Bans however, must always be of good nature and be for the good of the wiki for the users safety and comfort. You will rec ieve a reason and notification of the ban and the durration. If you have any disagreements with a ban, go and talk to an admin and state your complaint there. MODERATORS and ADMINS "Moderators" can kick and ban and extend the band time. "Admins" can kick band officially band from wiki extend baned time Private messeage #Want to talk to a certain user? Like, in private? Click their name and select Private Message. NOTE:Private messages are unmoderated. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. #If the person makes a new account to bother you we will ban them immediately just tell us who it is and if you lie, you will be banned also #There is only one chat,and no more rooms can be made this time. #'''NEVER '''give your acount information to any one in private chat and if someone is presuring you to do it just tell a mod or admin and we will ban them EMOTICONS If you want to know what are the emoticons look ---->http://scars-and-dd.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Hope youll like them :) Category:Content Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Organization Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Rules